A Normal Life: 1897 Style
by xoxoStars-Wonder
Summary: The newsies and the Lace sisters... Join them in some crazy adventures that ultimately lead to a crazy disaster that shows Fate has it's choices and once the choice is made destiny is intertwined. I promise it's better than it sounds :D. Jack K. OC, Skittery OC, Spot C. OC, Blink OC rated for my beautiful language.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this is my first story and I am so happy to get this up… :D I originally had this as two separate chapters but I decided to put it into one and then so I can get the boys into it faster! I hope you guys like it and I promise it will get more exciting. And I promise the boys will come in next time I update…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Newsies…**

Who do you think you are? Treating me the way that you do.

When will you realize, every little thing you do, it will all come back on you.

You Reap What You Sow

-You Reap What You Sow by Jennifer Bryant

Chapter1: Reap What You Sow

Queens, New York 1895

Madaline Lace's POV

I watched my youngest sister (Kaitlyn) peer into my room and look at me with her big blue eyes to make sure I was asleep. Well, she thought I still was. She motioned my other two sisters to come into our room with some very yummy smelling food. I studied my younger sisters as they walked in.

First was Alison (my eleven year old sister), she walked in with, what I suspected to be, hot chocolate. She had her curly red hair pulled into a ponytail with a white ribbon and her bangs pinned back with a simple clip; she had on a rosy pink dress with white trims and a white sash going around her waist to match the one in her hair. Her hazel eyes held innocence and uncertainty, of what she was uncertain of? I'm still not sure.

Next was Cassandra (my ten year old sister), she walked in with our lunch. She had her curly blonde hair down with a black ribbon like a headband and her side bangs in her eyes; she wore a teal dress with black trims and a black sash going around her waist to match the one in her hair. Her multi-colored eyes held a mischievous sinister glint; the little trouble maker who gets away with everything.

And last but not least, Kaitlyn (my eight year old sister), she walked in with white roses, my favorite. She had her straight light brown hair back in a fancy braid held by a teal ribbon, probably Cassandra's doing; she had on a dress that was white with teal trims and a teal sash was tied around her waist. Her blue eyes held the innocence that Cassandra and I longed for.

Kaitlyn jumped up onto my bed and on top of me. "Wake up Maddie!" she giggled to me as she jumped up and down on my bed. I smiled.

"We made you lunch Madaline." Alison said smiling at me. I pulled my straight black hair into a bun on my head tying it with a pink ribbon.

"Well get off your lazy butt. You only turn thirteen once Mads." Cassandra said looking at me with a look that basically said 'dad could come back at any moment'.

"Fine; I'm up. God Cass," I stood up and straightened out my black dress, it had a pink sash around the waist and pink trims. We sat down at the table and started to eat.

When we had finished eating we heard our father slam the door closed downstairs and could tell he was drunk, again. Cassandra and I sent the other two to the room and told them not to come out until we told them to. Cassandra and I were the ones who knew to fight and defend, it was instinct.

"Where is your mother?!" he shouted coming around the corner as the other two girls disappeared into their bedroom.

"She died." I said through clenched teeth. He had killed our mother two years ago when he was drunk and me and Cassandra had witnessed it. Every time he was drunk he would forget.

"How?" he asked shocked and angry.

"You killed her! You dirty, rotten, no good, son of a-"

"Cassandra!" I shouted. He walked toward her with a knife.

"What did you say?" he was right in front of her. He was three times her size, but she stood her ground; damn her pride, would get her killed one day. "Your mother leaves me with you and this is how you treat me." He turned to me now. "You; you're a little brat." He pushed me and I fell.

"You bitch!" Cassandra yelled. He turned back to her. "Don't you dare fucking touch my sister." She pushed him.

"Why you little…" he grabbed her neck and pulled her eye level with him. "I take care of you and this is how I'm treated?"

Her face was going red but she showed no fear. "You call this taking care of us? We don't get food more than half of the time, you scare the living shit outta my sisters. You don't do shit for us. And you know what? You reap what you sow." Venom seeped into every word and she spit in his face. He slapped her and dropped her on the ground, her cheek started bleeding and her face turned towards me. Her normally happy, laughter filled eyes were dark with anger, and a storm raged on inside them. We made eye contact and I nodded. I lied; she's the fighter, I'm just the eldest. She got up and turned towards him. She punched him square in the jaw; her punch did some damage and he stumbled back before regaining his balance and almost effortlessly pushing her into the wall. She fell to the ground and he, having totally forgotten about me, walked downstairs and out of the house. I ran over to my little sister and picked her up bringing her up to our room.

We needed to get out of here, as soon as possible.

You're running away through the nights so black

The stars on your shoulder are pulling you back

-Running Away by Grayson Chance

Chapter2: Running Away

Cassandra Lace's POV

Ow, splitting headache. Dammit. The fuck happened? Oh yeah. Ryan. Sorry excuse for a dad.

"Cassie?" Kaitlyn.

"Please wake up Cass." Madison.

"Cassandra you better fucking wake up." Ahh and there's Alison.

"Well ain't you nice." I mumbled not bothering to open my eyes.

"See she's fine." Alison's voice sounded further away. I opened my eyes to see Alison walking around putting her valuable stuff in a book bag.

"Alice; what are you doing?" I looked at Mads and Kay, they had bags too and were handing me one.

"We're getting out of here." She grabbed some of our brother's clothes and handed them to me. "Change, then put your dress at the bottom of your bag."

I did as told, and Mads bandaged my chest. I looked at myself; I had on a dark blue button up, gray pants, purple suspenders and brown lace up boots on. Alison had on a purple button up, gray pants, dark blue suspenders and Brown lace up boots on. Kaitlyn had on a light green button up, brown pants, yellow suspenders and black lace up boots on. Madison had on a faded yellow shirt, brown pants, faded green suspenders and black lace up boots on. They all had their chests bandaged as well. Madison handed me and Alison gray newsies caps and we tucked our hair under them, Madison and Kaitlyn did the same with their brown newsie caps.

"We look like-" Kaitlyn didn't get to finish.

"Fucking boys!" Alison and I said; sometimes I swear we were supposed to be twins.

"That's the point." Madison said. "We're getting out of here."

"Finally." I said. "Let's go." I walked out of the room with my bag.

"Yay! Adventure time!" Kaitlyn yelled.

"Shhhh. Kay; you have to be quiet." I whispered.

"Okay Cassie; spy mode." Kaitlyn said.

"She's so weird." I said.

"You raised her Cassandra." Alison said.

"Shut up Alice."

We got to the door and our dad slammed it open. "Where do you think you are going?" he yelled.

"To the store." Madison said.

"I don't think so back to your room!" he yelled.

We didn't have to be told twice, we were gone. Once upstairs I pulled open the window and looked down the fire escape. I gulped; not good with heights. I slipped out and helped Kaitlyn out as well. Madison and Alison came out next. Madison went down first followed by me. I went a few steps before Kaitlyn so I could catch her if she fell. Once we were down safely Alison came down.

"Goodbye house." I said.

We looked back at our window before we turned and ran. We weren't just running; we were running away through the dark night as the stars tried to pull us back.

**I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter! Please review… I will only update if I get more than one review. So please please please review :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Ch34

**So I wasn't going to put up this part until I got a another review because I said I would only update if I got more than one review, which I did. But one of them is my older sister so I really didn't want to count that one… but after a lot of convincing, she finally got me to post this. So yeah… but I wanted to thank SugarBubbleGum for reviewing my story. So yeah and here is what was chapters 3 and 4 made into one… it's a long one so enjoy. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't understand why I have to do this… we all know I don't own them especially not Blink… shame.**

And all those lies in your blue eyes; another day goes by.

_All the fools love you, just like me_

_Oh believing' every word from you, even though we know they ain't true_

_-White Lies and Blue Eyes by Rhett Akins_

Chapter3: White Lies and Blue Eyes

Brooklyn, New York 1895

Alison Lace's POV

"Hey boys come here real quick." A voice called. _Boys!?_ I sat up straight. _Ow concrete not working as a good sleeping place. But boys? Oh god… oh wait we look like boys._ I shook Cassandra Madaline and Kaitlyn awake. "Why you four boys out here?" I looked up into green eyes. My breath caught;_ well I guess that's what happens when you look into breath catching eyes._

"We ran away." Kaitlyn smiled. "I'm Kaitlyn and almost nine." She said taking off her hat and looking at the youngest looking boy, he had blonde hair and hazel eyes.

"I'm Kid Blink, and twelve." He smiled and blushed slightly as he helped her up. She on the other hand was the same shade as a rose.

I face palmed. I pulled off my hat and blushed at the boy with brown hair and green eyes helping me up. "I'm Alison. And almost twelve."

The boy smiled and kissed my hand. I turned pink. "Skittery and fourteen."

The last boy, who looked the oldest and had brown hair and brown eyes, walked up to Madison as she took off her hat. "Madaline and thirteen as of today."

He smiled. "Cowboy; fifteen as of last week." He winked at her and she smiled and blushed.

Cassandra took off her hat. "Cassandra and almost eleven." She put her bag on her shoulder. "We're the Lace sisters."

"Okay well since you are on Brooklyn territory, we have to take you to the King." Cowboy said escorting us out of the alley. Cassandra put her cap back on.

"You mean Sc-S-Scar?" I gulped.

"So you know him." _Oh I knew him._

Kaitlyn Lace's POV

_Kid Blink, Kid Blink. Kid Blink and Kaitlyn. Now that's more like it._ I smiled.

Madaline Lace's POV

_Cowboy; Cowboy. Cowboy and Madaline. Yeah I like the sound of that. Cowboy and Madaline; Cowboy and Madaline. Cowb-_

Cassandra Lace's POV

_Scar. Scar. Where have I heard that name before? Wasn't that Sean's older brother? No can't be they moved to Manhattan, not Brooklyn._

We were walking down the docks and I lagged behind when someone stepped in front of me.

"Excuse me." I said. They didn't move. "I said, excuse me." I pushed him. He pulled me back by my collar and looked me in the eye. Realization flashed through his eyes.

"Still up to your white lies?" he asked.

"I don't know... do you still have blue eyes?" I countered.

"Nice to see you again Cass." He pulled me into a hug.

"Likewise Sean." I hugged back.

"It's Spot now. Spot Conlon." He smirked.

"And that's my smirk." I said. He rolled his eyes and we walked down to the end of the docks where Alison was freaking out not knowing where I was and Madaline was fidgeting under Scar's gaze.

"Well if it ain't White Lies and Blue Eyes back together again." Scar said as we walked up.

"Hey Scar long time no see, when did I see you last? Wasn't it when I caught you smooching with my brother when you were dating my sister? Yeah I think that's it." I rolled my eyes at him.

"Up to you white lies again Cassandra?" Scar teased.

"Go swing on it Scar."

"Still got that temper I see."

"Still a dick I see."

"You know I'm the king of Brooklyn, I should soak you for talking to me like that." He messed with the band of sling shot and looked at her.

"But you won't Patrick." Madaline said.

"Whoa whoa whoa. How do y'all know each other?" Cowboy asked.

"Well Jacky boy, Cassandra here is Chase because she makes all the boys fall for her and chase her, or white lies because she enjoys telling them." Sea-Spot said.

"Okay blue eyes." I smirked at the glare that made so many cringe with fear.

"Madaline is Storm because damn can she make a storm when she gets mad, with her words that is… she refuses to hit someone; Cass does that. Alison is Stage because she is the actress and uses those skills to do almost everything. And Kaitlyn is Stars because she is always talking about those damned stars. We know them from Queens, and Scar dated Madaline."

"What happened?" Cowboy asked.

"We caught him with our brother." Alison and I said.

"As in..." Cowboy was assuming.

"Yeah." I said much to Scar's dismay. "Then he had him killed. Didn't you Scar."

"That is not true." Scar said defensively.

"Oh I'm sorry that's right. You said 'runs away with me John' and took his hand and ran away from Queens dragging Sean with you and away from me. I went looking for him, there was a fight, John was stabbed in the chest and next thing I knew I was back in my bedroom." I explained.

"What happened?" Cowboy asked.

"I don't know." I said honestly.

"I do." Spot said. "And it was bloody." he shivered at the thought.

"Well..." Cowboy did not give up, did he?

"It holds no need." Scar said. I rolled my eyes. Of course it doesn't; cause I probably beat his ass. "Why are you here?"

"Oh because they ran away from home and were on Brooklyn turf so... Can't just bring them home." Cowboy supplied.

"Whatever Cowboy, I don't care." Scar said.

"Okay then." Cowboy led us off the docks.

Cause even the stars they burn some even fall to the earth we've got a lot to learn, God knows we're worth it. No

-I won't give up by Jason Mraz

Chapter4: I won't give up

Spot Conlon's POV

I walked with them across the bridge; I was long overdue for a Manhattan visit anyways. I was lagging behind with Cassandra.

"So how you been Cass?"

"Good. How are you Sean?"

"Good."

The conversation was short but meant so much since we hadn't seen each other since she was eight and I was ten, so two years.

"You know..." Cassidy started.

"What?" I wanted to know.

"Never mind. It doesn't matter. It's not important. Really I don't even know why I said anything. I mean-"

"Cass!" she stopped talking and looked at me. "You're rambling."

She looked down "Sorry." she looked straight again looking at the upcoming bridge. "It's really nothing."

"White lies." I said.

"Okay; okay. It's just, well, um, when you left we ehm." she coughed. "Well, um, we... didn't really break up." she looked at me nervously and then looked at her feet walking onto the bridge. "I mean if you don't wanna still be dating, we don't have to be. We never have to even talk about it." I smirked as she started rambling again. "I mean it could be like it never happened. Like we never happened I mean only if you want to of course. I"

I rolled my eyes and cut her off with a short passionate kiss. "Answer your question?" I pulled away so our noses were touching I smirked at her.

She nodded. "Yea."

"I won't give up on us. Even if the skies get rough. And even the stars they burn, some even fall to the earth." She kissed me again long and hard. We stood there until Alison decided to yell.

"Well lookie; lookie. White Lies and Blue Eyes are really back together."

"What!?" Cowboy has so much to learn 'bout our history. He shook his head in disbelief. "So you were gonna tell us about what happened in 'the fight'."

"Oh yea well..."

_***Flashback***_

_The rain poured down as Madaline and Patrick stood on Lace's door step. They shared a quick kiss before Patrick ushered her inside, not wanting her to get sick. He ran off in the other direction before she closed the door only to hide around the corner._

_As Madaline slipped upstairs and into her room her older brother, John, slipped out of his room and down the fire escape to meet Patrick. John ran to Patrick who was waiting at the corner and was ultimately surprised when John Came from behind him._

_Patrick jumped and turned with fists raised to only see John's happy, loving face. Patrick couldn't help but smile as well._

"_Hey John." Patrick said as he kissed John._

"_Hey Patrick." John said breaking away for a moment. "How was your date with my sister? Boring I hope."_

"_Very boring. Couldn't stop thinking about you."_

_They stopped talking and just kissed in that alley._

…

_An eight year old Cassandra walked down the street with a ten year old Sean. Both were too enveloped in conversation to notice anything around them. They were just randomly talking not caring what they were saying, adults would look upon them and think about how cute it was to see the two together talking like best friends but feeling more than that._

"_Yeah." Sean said to a comment Cassandra had just made._

_Cassandra couldn't help herself she had to… she kissed him on the lips and then ran down allies and up streets with Sean chasing her. A very adorable sight if you were to see it. Sean finally caught her at the end of her street._

_He picked her up and swung her around. "You can't just kiss me and then run." Sean said._

"_And why not Blue Eyes?" Cassandra said teasingly, as she leaned dangerously close to him, tempting him to kiss her again before leaning away._

"_Because you might go tell some of your white lies Chase." It was now him that was tempting her. "We can't have that now can we?" she smiled and shrugged before actually kissing him and staying._

"_Oooh! I'm telling Madaline." Alison's voice rang out through the street. Cassandra and Sean flew apart._

_Cassandra was horrified for a second before realizing something. "Alice, where's Kay? You're supposed to be watching her!"_

"_Chill Cassandra, she's fine. Madaline came home." They both rolled their eyes at each other but Sean began to feel uncomfortable._

"_You're not really gonna tell Maddie are you?" he asked as they started walking again._

_The girls laughed. "No." they replied in unison which made Sean laugh. As they neared the house they heard moaning coming from the alley._

"_Eww!" Alison hissed._

"_Hey Sean…" Cassandra was getting mischievous again. "Can I borrow your sling shot?" Sean silently nodded and handed it to her. She was about to fire when she heard one of them talk._

"_This is wrong Patrick." Sean tightened, that was his brother's name and it wasn't a girl speaking._

"_So wrong, but so good John." Came the voice of another boy. Cassandra and Alice tightened this time. That was _their_ brother's name._

_Cassandra fired to the spot right next to the two boys. "So wrong indeed." Alison yelled at them._

"_And not at all good Patrick, John." Cassandra and Sean said._

_The two boys were shocked. "Listen- I- we- let us explain."_

"_I don't want to hear it!" Cassandra yelled. "You bastards!" Madaline came running down the fire escape with a frightened six year old Kaitlyn in her arms. She saw Patrick and John and just couldn't speak._

"_You!" Cassandra pointed to Patrick. "You good for nothing, waste of space, bastard! You're dating my sister! And what? You're just out here fooling around with him!?" she pointed to John. "How dare you! How fucking dare you!" she turned her rage towards her brother after Sean's thirteen year old brother was cowering in fear of the little eight year olds temper. "And you! How could you?! Your fucking younger sister is dating him and you're fooling around with him! I'm disgusted right now! How could you fucking do that to your sister!? God! You're fucking fourteen do you need someone to tell you that it's wrong to go around playing with your eleven year old sister's boyfriend?! Or are you just a fucking cunt that understands but feels the need to hurt people?!" her brother was silent the only sound was Kaitlyn's cries from being so scared and Madaline stumbling for something to say._

_The girls went upstairs and left us three boys in the alley._

"_Sean-" Patrick started._

"_Don't, just- just don't." Sean said backing away._

"_Sean we're leaving."_

"_To where!?" Sean didn't want to leave._

"_Manhattan."_

"_No! I won't go! What about Chase?!"_

"_Forget her." Patrick's voice was cold._

"_No!" Sean started running but Patrick stopped him. "Come with us John."_

_John, feeling dejected from his family, only nodded and started walking with them._

…

_It was midnight and Cassandra couldn't sleep. Her brother hadn't come home and she felt it was her fault so she slipped on her black and white dress and threw on a white hooded cape and ran outside to search. She was searching for what felt like forever when she heard a commotion._

"_Trying to run away from your problems, are we Conlon. Thought you were better than that Scar."_

"_Stuff it Knife!"_

"_Awww. Scar has himself a little boyfriend." She was listening closely to the bickering but after that comment all hell broke loose._

_Cassandra ran around the corner in time to see Knife put a knife straight into John's chest. She ran towards him at full speed and collapsed next to him. "No!" tears started running the eight year olds face._

"_Andy..." John choked out. "It's fine. I love you."_

"_I love you too." She whispered. "You're gonna be fine."_

"_Go home… be safe. I know I won't be fine, but go home." He said as more blood drained from his body._

"_No! I won't give up. Not on you, not on anything. I won't give up." She cried._

"_I love you…" were his final words before he closed his eyes and Cassandra was frozen watching his life being washed out of his body along with his blood._

_She closed her eyes and hit her fist on the concrete. "No! No! No!" her voice getting smaller each time she said it. She opened her eyes and stood up. She looked at Knife, "You bastard! You killed him! You fucking killed him! That's my big brother!" she started to walk towards him but was caught by Sean. "Let me go Sean!" she screamed at him struggling to get from his tight grip._

"_How old are sweetie? Ten?" Knife said mockingly._

"_Actually I'm eight." She spat at him._

_He chuckled, "Even better. You couldn't hurt me sweetie, you couldn't even hurt a fly." He walked towards her and Sean let go and backed off while she held her ground. "You'd make a nice pet sweetie." He ran a hand through her hair twirling a piece before tugging on it._

_Sean was appalled and tried to go forward only to be caught by his brother. "Don't touch her!" he yelled._

"_Why? Is she your girlfriend? Wanna save her?" Knife teased._

"_Yeah. I am his girl!" Cassidy yelled. "And you can't touch me, but I don't need saving!" she pulled her arm back and punched him in the face hard enough to send him backwards into the alley wall._

"_God dammit! You Bitch!" Knife yelled. He walked forward and pushed her onto the floor._

_It soon became a fight between the eight year old girl and the fifteen year old boy. Knife, Sean, Scar/Patrick, and even Cassidy herself were surprised by her strength._

_Cassidy began to fight like how Sean had taught her… dodge, punch, duck and kick. Repeat. Knife got a good hit, punching her in the side of the face resulting in her face stinging from the impact and cold weather. She began again… Dodge, punch, duck, kick and punch. Repeat._

_Then Knife was on the ground and didn't get up. Cassidy spat on him. "Rot in hell!" she yelled. She ran into Sean's arms and kissed him. "I won't give up on us… Please don't either." Is what she whispered in his ear before she turned to Scar. She walked up to him and punched him in the nose hearing a loud crack to her satisfaction. "You can rot in hell too!" she turned on her heel and ran for home tears streaming down her face._

_The next morning she woke up and the last thing she remembered from the night before was seeing Knife put his Knife through John's chest. And she was left with the question of how she got the stinging bruise on the left side of her face and where the hell Sean and Scar went because she never saw them in Queens again._

_***End Flashback***_

**I hope you enjoyed that chapter and Cassidy's beautiful language, and Cassidy is actually based on my older sister so everything she says she actually would say. Because it's a story based on me and my older sisters. :) please review I would love it.**


	3. Chapter 3: This is How Brooklyn Parties

**Hi again:D So here's the next chapter I've just finished writing. Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't see the point.**

_Chapter 3: This is how Brooklyn Parties…_

_Manhattan 1897_

"Child comes down with deadly contagious disease! Could your child be next?" Came the yell of a poor newsboy selling his last few papes of the afternoon addition. A few older women came near him to buy his last four papes and give him some advice on how to get girls. He politely excused himself and walked quietly down the street.

Walking, minding his own business, that's what Storm was doing. Walking down the street towards the lodging house. It wasn't even getting dark yet but he still didn't want to get caught by any boys. That wouldn't be good.

A boy suddenly pulled Storm into an alley. "Oh hey Stormy." He said.

"Oh it's just you Jacky, you scared me babe." Storm said.

"Yeah?" Jack asked. Storm nodded. "Oh sorry Storm." He said as he took off Storm's hat and ran his fingers through her long hair before kissing her.

"You know Cowboy if you keep kissing me out in public people won't believe I'm a boy." Storm said putting her hands on her hips.

"Oh well." Cowboy said. "I wanted to tell you that there's a Brooklyn Bash today."

"Do I have to go?" Storm asked.

"Well leaders are required to go Madaline. And we have to bring a date, I could always go find another girl to bring."

"Fine! Gosh, who else is going."

"Umm… Blink is taking Stars. Race is taking Chase so he can go flirt with Spot's cousin and Chase can be with Spot. Skittery is taking Stage. And I'm taking you." He grinned and kissed her.

"Whatever." Storm said walking towards the lodging house. Cowboy rolled his eyes and ran after her.

…

At The Party

Stars' POV

"Hey Spot good to see you again." I said smiling.

"Hey Stars how are you?" Spot asked looking around the room.

"Chase is at the poker table with Race." She said laughing.

"Thanks." He said kind of ashamed for wanting to know about her and not engaging in a real conversation.

I rolled my eyes. "No problem." We walked towards the poker tables where Skittery, Stage, Cowboy, Storm, Race, Twirls (Spot's little cousin), Chase and Blink were. Spot joined Chase keeping an eye on his cousin, and I joined Blink.

"This is quite a party." I said looking around at all the alcohol and people around. "I thought only Brooklyn and Manhattan were going to be here."

"Yeah well this is how Brooklyn parties and well yeah it's only Brooklyn and Manhattan but most everyone has a date because you know that you five are the only girl newsies in New York. And only Brooklyn and Manhattan know that." Race said without looking away from Twirls. I really couldn't blame him; the girl was a natural beauty. Twirls Conlon had the enthralling Conlon looks and charms, her long dirty blonde hair was always in naturally perfect curls and her grey/blue eyes were always kind and understanding. She loved to gamble so it wasn't a wonder why Race was even more attracted to her for that. She was always making bets when she wasn't at Medda's dancing with Chase and Storm. Or watching Chase and Stage and me singing.

"Ladies treat us to a song will you?" Spot asked grabbing Stage and Chase having already learned that I don't do to well with crowds.

"No; I'm fine thanks." Stage said silently begging Skittery for a way out.

"Actually Spot, I was going to teach Stage here how to play poker." Skittery said with a smile.

Stage looked relieved as she sat back down and watched as Chase blew kisses to the boys as Spot helped her onto one of the unoccupied tables.

"Ladies and gentleman." He said, nobody listened.

"HEY!" Chase screamed everyone was instantly quiet due to the temper Chase held behind her innocent looks.

Spot nodded his thanks. "Alright well my girl here," he pulled Chase closer and she blushed. "Is going to treat us to a song." Everybody cheered all equally enjoying Chase's voice; a few whistles were directed towards her and were responded to with a hard glare from both Spot and Chase.

Once everyone calmed down Chase began to sing a song our mother had sung to us.

_According to you; I'm stupid, I'm useless. I can't do anything right._

_According to you; I'm difficult, hard to please. Forever changing my mind._

_I'm a mess in dress. Can't show up on time; even if it could save my life._

_According to you; according to you._

_But according to him, I'm beautiful, incredible; he can't get me out of his head. According to him, I'm funny, irresistible; everything he ever wanted. Everything is opposite, and I don't feel like stopping it. So baby tell me what I got to lose? He's into me for everything I'm not; according to you._

_According to you; I'm boring, I'm moody. And you can't take me anyplace._

_According to you; I suck at telling jokes. Cause I always give it away._

_I'm the girl with the worst attention span. You're the boy who puts up with that._

_According to you; according to you._

_But according to him, I'm beautiful, incredible; he can't get me out of his head. According to him, I'm funny, irresistible; everything he ever wanted. Everything is opposite, and I don't feel like stopping it. So baby tell me what I got to lose? He's into me for everything I'm not; according to you._

_I need to feel appreciated. Like I'm not hated, oh no._

_Why can't you see me through his eyes?_

_It's too bad, you're making me dizzy!_

_But according to me, you're stupid you're useless. You can't do anything right._

_But according to him, I'm beautiful, incredible; he can't get me out of his head. According to him, I'm funny, irresistible; everything he ever wanted. Everything is opposite, and I don't feel like stopping it. So baby tell me what I got to lose? He's into me for everything I'm not; according to you, you. According to you, you._

_According to you I'm stupid, I'm useless. I can't do anything right._

The crowd went crazy and there were whistles directed to her that were ignored. Spot smiled in pride at his girl's talent. The loud uproar didn't stop there it went on for a very long time. It was the sounds of Brooklyn and Manhattan cheers and conversations trying to flow over the cheering.

I looked at Blink, he was getting into a bum mood because Race had won, again. I leaned him over and kissed him, that sure put him back into a good mood. I looked over seeing Storm do the same to Jack, Stage to Skittery, and Twirls to Racetrack. We all laughed as Racetrack turned a deep red and Spot lost all amusement. This just made us, well me at least, laugh all that much harder.

"Where's Chase?" Stage asked "She should be here by now." She looked around catching a glimpse of the only girl with her dirty blonde hair down and in boy clothes. Her newsie cap was still on the table and she was trying to come and grab it but was being swarmed by boys. Spot's had gained humor at her face which read 'please help me', but all humor was quickly lost anything related to humor as he got a good look at the boys around her.

Even though I had Blink, I as an eleven year old girl, felt compelled as to stare at the handsome boys surrounding my twelve year old sister. I even saw fourteen year old Stage, who has Skitts, and fifteen year old Storm, who has Jack, staring at them. There were two and they both looked about Jack's age, so about 16. The first one had black hair that covered piercing green eyes; he looked about six foot. The other one had the same greasy black hair that paired with blue eyes; he was a bit taller than his friend and had a scar running from his left cheek bone all the way down to his jaw.

"What is it Spot?" thirteen year old Twirls asked.

"The Bronx." He said with a grim expression as he got up and started walking towards Chase. I followed him as he went up and yelled at the boys. "GET OUT!" he grabbed Chase and put her behind him.

"Oh but Spot," the one with the scar started. "It's getting really good, I mean I'm really enjoying the," he looked Chase up and down before licking his lips. "Entertainment."

"Oh you little-" Chase started stepping forward.

The boy with the scar grabbed her and pulled her in and she and I both gasped. Spot's grip on his cane tightened and took a step forward but was stopped as the boy spoke. "I don't think I'm that little; but you can be the judge of that." He smirked suggestively.

"Don't you dare touch her!" Spot nearly growled. The boy let Chase go and she fell into Spot.

"Aww see you soon Spot." The boys smirked. "I do enjoy these Brooklyn parties." They walked out of the Brooklyn ware house.

"Spot?" Chase said. He looked at her. "Who were they?"

"The Bronx leaders, Scar and Grease." She nodded and just fell into his arms and stated crying. It scared me to see my strongest older sister scared. "Shhh. It's okay Chase." Spot said. "They won't get you. I promise."

I shook me to my core; those Bronx boys. Everything about them the way they looked, the way they talked; everything. The way they made my sister so scared she cried. Everything it just scared me. And it didn't feel right how they just left us be, Bronx was known for finishing what they started and I had a feeling that this wasn't finished.

**So here's today's chapter, and if you're reading this then thank you and please review. :)**


End file.
